Stone Cold Steve Austin
Stone Cold Steve Austin was released in the Premiere Edition of Raw Deal. He is the only Superstar to not be featured in one expansion, only to receive a complete remake in the following. Superstar Cards Premiere Edition Stone Cold Steve Austin Starting Hand Size: 7 Superstar Value: 5 Superstar Ability: Once during your turn, you may draw a card, but you must then take a card from your hand and place it on the bottom of your Arsenal. Survivor Series 1 Stone Cold Steve Austin Starting Hand Size: 7 Superstar Value: 5 Superstar Ability: Once during your turn, you may draw a card, but you must then take a card from your hand and place it on the bottom of your Arsenal. Survivor Series 2 Stone Cold Steve Austin Starting Hand Size: 7 Superstar Value: 5 Superstar Ability: Once during each of your turns you may draw 1 cardand then put 1 card from your hand at the bottom of your Arsenal. Survivor Series 3 Stone Cold Steve Austin Starting Hand Size: 7 Superstar Value: 5 Superstar Ability: Once during each of your turns you may draw 1 card and then put 1 card from your hand on the bottom of your Arsenal. Revolution 3 Revolution Stone Cold Steve Austin Starting Hand Size: 5 Superstar Value: 8 Superstar Ability: Once during each of your turns, you may ut up to 6 cards from your hand on the bottom of your Arsenal: draw up to the same number of cards and your next Maneuver this turn is -3F and +1D. Superstar-specific cards Starter Deck Foils *Austin Elbow Smash (Premiere Edition) *Double Digits (Premiere Edition) *Lou Thesz Press (Premiere Edition) *Lou Thesz Press (Throwback) (Survivor Series 3, Rumble Pack 2) *Stomp A Mudhole... (Insurrextion, The Rattlesnake Starter) *...Walk It Dry (Insurrextion, The Rattlesnake Starter) *Don't Trust Nobody (Insurrextion, The Rattlesnake Starter) *Revolution Arrive—Raise Hell—Leave! (Revolution Stone Cold Steve Austin Starter) *Revolution Strike of the Rattlesnake (Revolution Stone Cold Steve Austin Starter) *Revolution A Decade of Whoopin' A%$ (Revolution Stone Cold Steve Austin Starter) *Revolution The Toughest S.O.B. (Revolution Stone Cold Steve Austin Starter) *Revolution Do I Have Your Attention...? (Revolution Stone Cold Steve Austin Starter) Ultra-Rare Foils *Open Up a Can of Whoop-A%$ (Premiere Edition) *Stone Cold Stunner (Premiere Edition) *Rattlesnake Rulz (Rock-Austin Tin *Patented Austin Kick to the Gut (Rock-Austin Box Set/Fully Loaded) *DTA (Backlash) *DTA (Throwback (Rumble Pack 2) *And That’s the Bottom Line... (It's All About The Game) *...'Cause Stone Cold Said So! (It's All About The Game) *The Bionic Redneck (Insurrextion) *Gimme a Hell Yeah! (Insurrextion) *Revolution The Texas Rattlesnake (Revolution 3 Judgment Day) *Revolution The Stone Cold Truth (Revolution 3 Judgment Day) *Revolution Austin 3:16 Says... (Revolution 3 Judgment Day) *Revolution The Adjudicator Stunner (Revolution 3 Judgment Day) Premium Rares *What??? (Mania) *Do You Know What My Watch Says? (Summerslam) *Do You Know What My Watch Says? (Throwback) (Survivor Series 3) *Do You Want a Hug? (Divas Overload) *Unleash Hell (Unforgiven) *The Condemned (Great American Bash) Other Versions *The Rattlesnake *Revolution Stone Cold Steve Austin Trivia Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock were tied for the highest Superstar Values, each at 5, until the release of the SSV: 6 Hollywood Hulk Hogan in Summerslam. Then numbering went right out the window. Category:Superstars Category:Survivor Series 1 Category:Survivor Series 2 Category:Survivor Series 3